fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eliwood
Eliwood(エリウッド, Eriuddo?) appears as one of the three main characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, and is the father of Roy, the main character of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. History Eliwood was born of the noble house of Pherae, his father was Lord Elbert and his mother was Lady Eleanora. His childhood best friend was Hector the younger brother of the Marquess Ostia. These two attended school together and as they grew older their friendship grew as well. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Lyn's Story By chance one day when Eliwood was scheduled to meet with Hector he stumbled upon a group of bandits who had captured a young girl named Ninian. After he set about rescuing the girl he met Lyn and decided to see if he could help her in her quest to free Caelin from Lord Lundgren. Eliwood convinced Caelin's neighbors to remain neutral in Lyn's dispute. Eliwood's story Eliwood is a noble on a quest to find his father, who had been kidnapped by the Dark Druid, Nergal. His objectives soon change, however, and Eliwood fights a group of assassins called the Black Fang. As the story progresses, Eliwood comes to battle with Nergal's morphs (zombie-like creatures, some of who are sentient), Nergal himself, and a renegade Fire Dragon to save the world. To defeat Nergal, he journeys deep within the earth to retrieve Durandal, a legendary sword and the eponymous Rekka no Ken or "Blazing Sword", which was used by Roland, the founder of Lycia. Depending on his supports, he can wed Lyndis, Ninian, or Fiora, and becomes the father of Roy. Starting Stats *Strength: 5 *Skill: 5 *Speed: 7 *Luck: 7 *Defense: 5 *Resistance: 0 *Movement: 5 *Constitution: 7 *Aid: 6 *Affinity: Anima Promotion Gains *HP:+4 *Skill:+0 *Speed:+1 *Luck:+0 *Def:+1 *Res:+3 *Move:+2 *Con:+2 *Aid:+2 *Initial Class:Lord *Promotion to: Knight Lord *Additional Weapon after Promotion: Lance *(Where's his Str gain?) Growth Rates *HP:80% *Str:45% *Skill:50% *Speed:40% *Luck:45% *Def:30% *Res:35% Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi At the start of the game, he is beset by illness, so he decides to stay at Castle Pherae to not be a burden on Roy, he then sent his son to Ostia and hired Dieck's mercenaries to help him. However, he and Hector can be used as playable characters after you beat the game in the link arena and the battle maps. He comes as a Paladin. Support Endings Eliwood and Fiora- Eliwood and Fiora were wed after the conflict. A group of Lycian nobles protested that she was a mercenary, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy who will become a great hero. Eliwood and Lyn- The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. Eliwood and Ninian- Eliwood and Ninian were wed after the conflict. Ninian gave up her old life and her people to enjoy a brief life with Eliwood. They have a son named Roy, who will one day take up arms to defend his nation. Supports that have no Ending: Marcus Lowen Harken Hector Trivia *When Eliwood is a Lord class he holds his sword in his right hand. When he promotes into a Knight Lord however he holds swords and Lances in his left hand. Gallery File:Eliwood.png|Eliwood in FE7 File:Eliwoodp.gif|Eliwood in FE7 File:Eliwoodp6.gif|Eliwood in FE6 File:Eliwood & Ninian Ending.PNG File:End Eliwood and Fiora.png File:End Eliwood and Hector.png File:End Eliwood and Lyn.png File:Ending Eliwood.PNG File:Florina Arrows 2.png Etymology Eliwood's name possibly comes from the Germanic name elements "alf" and 'wood,' meaning 'wood of elves,' which might be a reference to Avalon, the legendary island where King Arthur supposedly went to be healed after his last battle. Alternatively, the name 'Elwood' means 'elder tree forest' in Old English Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters